Juggling
by Solariaa
Summary: Luna learns to Juggle from Peeves. Stories about Luna and the Hogwarts ghosts, about everything from learning new tricks to getting over bullies.
1. Lesson one

This started out as "Luna learning something fun from Peeve's" and turned into "Draco crashes Luna's lesson".

* * *

"_What_, are you doing?" The cold, sharp, drawl, Surprised Luna so badly she jumped and dropped two of the three bright balls she been tossing.

Peeves, floating before her, took this opportunity to outright throw the 7 helmet he'd been playing with up into the air and come crashing loudly on the stone floor. He cackled happily and darted away before the crashing brought mister flinch and he awful cat to the scene. Luna though, stood there, staring down the hall at the blond boy that had interrupted her. Her blond hair looked like silver in the sunlight streaming from the window behind her and helmets and two jewel colored blue and green balls bounced and crashed around her.

"Well," she began matter-of-fact-ly, as the balls wild bouncing slowed and the noise of crashing helmets died down. "I was learning to juggle, but my teacher just ran off."

Luna's voice was as dreaming as ever, she favored the equally blond boy with a kind half smile, she knew him well enough though they'd never spoken before. It was through her friend that Luna Lovegood knew Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny often talked about Draco, the most common topic being what a git he was. Luna having never talked to him, kept quiet, as she wanted to withhold judgment till she had met him herself.

"Juggling?" His voice dripped skepticism as he sized her up. "You were learning to juggle from Peeves? Isn't he normally too busy terrorizing the first years before class?"

He was smirking at her.

"It's good fun, the juggling I mean." Luna answered serenely. "Would you like to learn?"

Draco waved his wand lazily and the two dropped balls came flying to land softly in his waiting free hand. "Learn to throw balls and catch them again? No thanks, some of us have better things to do."

Shrugging Luna moved forward and came to stand before Draco, "Suit yourself," She sounded as dreamy as ever, holding out her hand for her balls.

They stood there for a moment; Draco stared down at Luna as she watched some far off point behind his elbow. He played with the two balls in his hand watching the sunlight play in the younger girls hair and the sound of other students making their way to the dining hall echoed up and down the hall way. Luna, with her hair tied lastly up and back, her wand tucked behind her ear, waited for her balls to be returned. After a few moments she gazed expectantly up at Draco, the usual dreamy half smile on her face from habit more than anything.

"What will you give me for them?" Draco asked shattering the muffled silence that had settled between them.

"_This,"_ and she kissed him.

Pushing off, Luna stood on tip toes to press a soft playful kiss to Draco's nose. Stray fly-away silver-blond curls ticked Draco's stunned face as she pressed the third jewel colored ball into his palm with its brothers before gracefully dropping back down, she rocked back on her heels and smiling sweetly up at the older blond.

"Don't loss them, I'll get them back later."

With that, Luna Lovegood spun and skipped down the hall over dented the helmets Peeves had dropped and toward the hall the poltergeist had flown through earlier.

"What," Draco called after her –smirking- "makes you think I'll give them back?"

"A feeling," She called back from the end of the hall before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

"Ooooh, Draco, they're so pretty!" Pansy fawned over the blue and green balls Draco kept spinning and toying with in the palm of his hand.

She was sitting with him on the bench, the dining hall was full with students on lunch breaks and Pansy kept trying to cuddle close to Draco as if they were dating, while all around them people were talking, eating and trying hurriedly to finish half done essays before their afternoon classes.

Pansy moved, petting Draco's hair, she was forever trying to pet Draco's hair_, god he hated her petting his hair._

"I want them," Pansy whined, "you should give them to me." She pouted as if she thought the look to be endering.

Draco only frown and moved away, "Can't." he scowled as she tried to pet him some more. He dropped the balls into his school bag and ignored Pansy's round, flat, pouting face.

He looked past her trying to find a head of fly-away blond curls, dreamy eyes and radish earrings' in the sea of students."They're a friend's."

Dreamy blue met cold gray and Draco Malfoy smiled.

* * *

So, there you have it, should I write more? Is this more than enough? What happens next? Does Luna get her balls back? No one knows, I surely don't! I got the idea from what if Luna was friends with Peeves, I think there could be more but would you like more? XD

Well all this and that a one shot for now, tell me what think! Tell me what should happen, tell me if there should be more! I really love hearing what you readers think :3 Till next time, ha det bra!


	2. Lesson Two

Oh my~! A second Chapter XD I mostly just wanted to write peeves' little song. Hopefully I'll come up with better songs for him later .

* * *

"That, that witch!" Ginny fumed, she was storming up and down the near empty 2nd floor, East hall. Ginny was rampant about the newest injustice committed by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: _Dolores Umbridge_.

From day one, the vast majority of Hogwarts students found Professor Umbridge lacking, by the end of the first week, they _detested_ her. They loathed **everything** about her, from her fake little coughs to the depraved quill students used in her detentions to the velvet bow she wore atop her toad like head. It was no wonder most students had taken up a new hobby: Toad Bashing.

Today, Peeves had joined Luna and Ginny in yet another round of Toad Bashing. The school poltergeist loathed the new professor more than most of the students; the fact that she had been trying _very, **very,** _hard to get him banished from Hogwarts had not escaped Peeves' notice and only enraged him farther. Unable the outright attack the toad like woman he instead took great joining every instance of Toad Bashing he could. Peeves considered it his personally duty to rally the students of Hogwart against Umbridge. Today, was one such day, Peeves floated along after Ginny reminding her of just _how_ awful Umbrigde could be.

"Really though," Ginny huffed, pacing before a suit of armor as if it was listening to her. "detention for wearing Spectrepecs!"

"Over the top! Unneeded!" Peeves shouted from inside the suit of armor. "She needs a chalking!"

"I believe the detention was more about the Wakspurts, than the Spectrepecs." Luna stated, calm and dreaming as ever while she fingered the bright red raised welts on the back of her hand. "She's just inflexible, she's so close-minded she makes Hermione seem accepting."

"_Wicked witch! Wicked, wicked, witchy witch! No one likes wicked witchy witches_!" Peeves sang loud as he could, swooping 'round the two girls.

Luna turned her large eyes on Ginny, doing her very best to ignore the faces Peeves kept pulling, "I just have to be more careful about what I say in class, that's all. Then she can't give me anymore detentions."

"_The wicked witchy witch is gonna get hers!_" Peeves sang floating belly up. "_The wicked, wicked, witchy witch, no one likes a witchy witch, no one like the wicked toad!_" He followed this up by blowing a particularly large raspberry at Ginny.

Ginny ignored him, instead she pouted, '_How, just __**how**__, isn't Luna upset?'_ she thought. If it was Ginny you could be sure she'd have kicked up a stink, going to Professor McGonagall and the Head Master, Professor Dumbledore. But neither Harry -nor Luna it seemed- were willing to rat Professor Umbridge out.

Huffing Ginny grabbed Luna's wrist, "Come on then, we still have time for breakfast if we hurry."

* * *

Peeves had followed Luna and Ginny as far as the 1st floor where he caught sight of a group of first year Hufflepuff boys who were, in his words, "_begging to be pelted with chalk."_ So, speeding away to terrorize some first years Peeves left Luna and Ginny.

As usual, the dining hall was filled with a dull roar of silver wear on plates, chanting, owls and the scratching of quills racing to complete left over essays before class.

Luna followed Ginny to the Gryffindor table where she squeezed in between Ginny and Ron. Ron was to busy begging help of Hermione to notice the blond addition in a sea of red hair.

"If I keep doing all your homework you'll never learn!" Luna noticed that despite this, Hermione still pulled the essay towards herself.

"Heard you got detention," Fred –or was it George- said, dropping heavily onto the seat across from Luna.

George –or was _he_ Fred- sat down beside his twin. "We keep looking for a way around that nasty quill." He lamented, shaking his head.

"No luck?"

**"None.**" The twins replied together.

"Well," Luna smiled at the twins as she got up to move to Ravenclaw table. "if anyone is going to do it, I'm betting 10 gallons on you two." And with that, Luna stood left to finish her breakfast with the rest of her Ravenclaw classmates.

* * *

Well there you have it! My second Chapter! What did like? more importantly, what did you hate? Sorry, I wanted to have this up sooner but my mum is in the hospital, nothing to bad! Just a broken wrist, but she had to stay for a few days so I stayed with her. Hopfully the next chapter will be up sooner and will be even longer! Till then, this is all I've got for you. Let me know what you think okay XD

till next time, ha det bra!


	3. Lesson three (update replaced)

_TADA! Chapter three is here for you! My lovely fans :3 this was meant to be up earlier but my internet was down. _

* * *

As Christmas drew ever nearer Hogwarts was soon full of Christmas decorations; 12 trees filled the great hall, tinsel glittered in every hall, mistletoe was hidden over every bench and in every alcove and, yet again, the suits of armor were charmed to sing holiday songs. To Luna, who had seen very few Christmas trees, found it all rather overwhelming the first time. She thought it looked as if Father Christmas himself had attacked the castle with holiday cheer. To her it seemed overdone compared to Christmas at home as her father –never one to remember, let alone decorate for _any_ holiday- hadn't even set up a Christmas tree once, it had always been her mother, and it was usually a very small tree.

Peeves took great pride in helping to spread holiday joy. The poltergeist had taken to hiding in suits of armor and belting out insults during carols and pelting students with Christmas bobbles and colorful glass ornaments.

It was the day many students were heading home for the holiday, on this day Luna was not heading home for once, instead she had opted to stay at the castle for the holiday and was making her way to Gryffindor Tower to met Ginny. It was also, that despite being at least one floor above Peeves, she could still hear it when he started shouting over a suit of armor singing '_Holy Night_'. She also heard the surprised the screams of what had to be six or seven girls. Giggling Luna made her way down the fifth floor hall, beams of white early morning light fell in strips across the hall and bright, fresh fallen, pristine white snow shimmered blindly outside like a blanket across the lawn.

It wasn't till Luna turned onto the seventh floor corridor that she met anyone else, a blond boy was lounging against the wall next to a perfectly good bench.

"You shouldn't stand there." Luna called out, warning the boy down the hall as she made her way towards him.

"Oh?" He smirked, looking up at her, blond hair shining in the bright sunlight.

Shocked Luna almost tripped, the boy, was **Draco Malfoy**. "W-well," Luna stumbled before plowing right on, quiet sure she'd get laughed at, "Nargles live in mistletoe, they're notorious thieves."

"I think I'll risk." He responded, smirking. "So, what's a little Ravenclaw girl like you doing so far from your tower? Shouldn't you be heading home for Christmas break?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, you're awfully close to the Gryffindor tower."

Draco kept smirking as Luna sat herself on the bench beside him.

"I'm hiding if you must know."

Luna couldn't help smiling and had to work very hard to choke back her giggle. The _Great Draco Malfoy, Hiding! _ "I'm waiting for Ginny myself, why are you hiding?" Luna couldn't help pestering Draco, he was being half way descent for once, and she was going to make the best of this opportunity.

Looking away down the hall Draco let out a very put upon huff and leaned farther back against the wall. He didn't say anything for a few moments just peered down at Luna through his long blond lashes till he let his eyes slip shut. "Pansy Parkinson," Draco finally said, "I'm hiding from Pansy because she's somehow gotten it in her head that I like her."

"Well," Luna began, doing her very best to be polite and _not_ laugh. "You do let her play with your hair an awful lot. Any girl would think you like them." She reminded him simply watching dust motes glimmer in the sun light.

Draco just snorted. "If that's all it takes you girls are sillier than I thought! I don't like her, I told her as much and here I am, hiding with you and the Nargles."

Smiling brightly Luna opened her mouth to reply only to have her words drowned out by a ruckus at the far end of the hall. The Ruckus happened to be Luna's best friend Ginny screaming her shock and rage at Luna's latest chose in convection partners.

"**Luna! Luna get over here! He's **_Slytherin**!**_" Ginny roared her face as red as her hair.

"She really hates me." Draco observed sounding downright pleased with himself.

"Oh don't feel too proud, most Gryffindors hate everything about you." Luna chipped happily standing, "Well I'm off."

And off she would have been if Draco hadn't caught her arm as she skipped past. His hand closed around her arm and pulled her about to face him as he bend down and _kissed her. _

_Draco Malfoy kissed Luna Lovegood on the seventh floor corridor._

"Mistletoe," was all the explanation he gave pointing up and releasing the shorter -though equally blond- girl.

"Oh."

"**DRACO YOU SNAKE!" **Ginny screeched barreling down the hall toward the pair. "**Don't You Touch Her! Don't You Dare!" **She screamed grabbing Luna and pulling her swiftly away to a safe Slytherin free part of the caste.

In a daze Luna let herself be towed away, making appropriate sound of agreement as Ginny keep up a rather heated stream of curses all the way to the library. But the whole time all Luna could really think about was the kiss. '_That's a kiss? Just that little touch of lips? That's all? I was really kissed just now wasn't I, by Draco no less!'_

She tripped and stumbled a moment as a sudden horrifying thought hit her. '_I hope Pansy never finds out!'_

* * *

_I __would like to thank **TheBlackWerewolf282** who, despite being of few words has been great support, and the very caring and **Francesc****a Salazar** for supporting me and your kind words about my mum. _

_I'm very sorry about the lack of posts but I hope to get back into posting soon my hand and burns are doing better so I should have a new chapter up soon for Juggling, please wait for me! ____I'm hopping to post more, or just longer chapters. __I'm also so __**so **__**so **__**sorry that this took so long!**__ I meant to have been posting more but life happen, my mum got hurt, I had a pet die and I broke my right hand by getting it slammed it a car door then I got oil burns all over my legs x.x_

**Like I said above I feel really bad about taking so long with this but I'm trying my best I really am, I hope you'll keep reading, thanks for your time, I'll try my best not to waste it, till next time, ha det bra! 3**


End file.
